Mysteries
''Mysteries ''is the sixth episode of Hero Alliance. Plot It was late in the night when the alarms in Providence HQ started going off. Danny could hear them from outside, where he was sitting on the edge of a cliff. He groaned. The alarms were loud and annoying, and usually just meant they had to meet in the briefing room, not so much that something alarming was occurring. Danny sighed, turning intangible and flying towards the base. A couple of days of flying through the whole building had allowed him to memorize it inside and out. Danny phased in through the briefing room’s ceiling. Everyone else was already there. Well, almost everyone. Ben and Kim were still on a mission in Arizona. “Alright White Dawg, what’s so important you gotta wake us up at like three in the morning?” Jake yawned, all while keeping his cool demeanor. Rex answered with his own yawn. “You’ll get used to it. I don’t think White Knight ever sleeps.” “So what’s going on?” Danny asked. “Is about KP? Is she okay? Did something happen?” Ron asked, nervously. Danny scoffed. How did Ron even make it on this team? He was constantly a nervous wreck and wasn’t very useful in combat. “Miss Possible and Mr. Tennyson have not yet reported in from their mission in Arizona. But we have no reason to believe they are in any danger.” White Knight said. “The reason we called you here is because we’re receiving two strange signals in Detroit.” Max said. “Strange how?” Rex asked. “Both are signals that we should not even be picking up.” Max said. “One is a Codon signal consistent with Ben’s previous Omnitrix. The other is an active Nanite signal NOT consistent with Alpha’s.” “Are you telling me we have ANOTHER rogue alien watch and a possible EVO in the same place?” Rex sighed. “That’s just great.” “I can already guess where this is going.” Jake said, smiling in excitement. “We’re sending the four of you in to investigate the two signals. Find out what they are and report back.” White Knight ordered. “Alright team, there’s already a jump ship waiting for you in the hangar.” Max said. “Move out and be safe.” The four teens headed out. Danny looked at Ron. He wasn’t sure how the blonde haired boy would do without his partner to keep him out of trouble. Danny really hoped he wouldn’t just be baggage. Danny didn't have time to babysit, and neither did the rest of the team. The four buckled into their seats as the ship rose off the ground and sped off towards Michigan. Their trip took them into the morning, when the sun should have been rising. But instead, it seemed to be getting darker. The four boys looked out the windows, confused. It was almost seven in the morning, but the area surrounding Detroit couldn’t be darker. Suddenly, a cold breath escaped Danny’s lungs. “Alien watch, monster tech, and now a ghost.” Danny groaned. “A g-ghost?” Ron stuttered. “Relax. We’ve got more than enough manpower to handle all three threats.” Rex crossed his arms. Ron looked down at his lap. He knew that the others considered him baggage, whether they’d admit it or not. He wasn’t as skilled as Kim and didn’t have any powers like the rest of the team. He was only there because Kim insisted he come. The jump ship landed in a wide street. There were no cars driving down the roads, and no pedestrians. Not even any domestic animals roaming. Detroit was a ghost town. “It’s quiet,” Jake said. “Too quiet.” “Took the words right out of my mouth.” Rex said. “Danny, are your ghost senses picking up that ghost still?” “Yeah, it's almost like its getting closer.” Danny said, tensely. “Be on guard.” “What about that omni-thingy signal?” Ron asked, trying to participate. “I’m familiar with the signal type, and it's pretty strong as well.” Rex said. He put a hand up to his earpiece. “Six, what about that Nanite signal?” Agent Six’s voice rang in everyone’s communicators. “The Nanite signal and the Omnitrix signal are very close to your location. They’re paralleling each other.” Six said. “It’s very likely the two signal sources may be locked in combat.” As if on cue, the side of a convenience store exploded and a seemingly familiar shape was flung out into a car. The figure got up, shaken but still ready to fight. Rex recognized the figure as the same species as Ben’s transformation: XLR8. A Kineceleran. It was clearly feminine, wearing a purple bodysuit and had glowing purple eyes. What else? A purple Omnitrix symbol was positioned on her chest. “I think we found the Omnitrix signal…which means…” Rex turned to the still smoking convenience store. What Rex saw was one of the most terrifying thing he’d ever seen. It’s body was a swampy green color. It’s chest and head were covered by several sharp-teethed mouths. It had two oddly-placed eyes on it’s face. Instead of legs, it moved around with a mass of tentacles. Danny’s ghost sense was going off like crazy. And according to Agent Six, this was also the E.V.O. “A ghost E.V.O.?!” Danny and Rex said in unison. The Omnitrix-clad Kineceleran got up and charged at the ghost E.V.O. again but was effortlessly knocked aside. “We’ve got to help her!” Jake said. “Dragon Up!” Jake charged forward, transforming mid-run and taking to the air. “I’m going ghost!” Danny cried. A ring of white light washed over him, changing him into his ghostly form. Danny fired an ecto-beam at the creature, but it seemed more annoyed than hurt. It swatted at Danny with a tentacle, but he went intangible at the last second. Rex charged forward, constructing his sword to slash at the E.V.O. He jumped into the air, slicing down, but it grabbed him with a tentacle and flung him into Jake. Both teens crashed into a building and fell to the ground, covered in rubble. Danny fired a cryo-beam at the E.V.O., but a wall of shadows was raised to protect it from the attack. Danny flew around the wal and hit the ghost in the face with an ecto-charged right cross. The creature recoiled, taking a few steps back. Danny flew a few paces back and faced it. To his surprise, it spoke. “You…you’re the ghost boy. The one referred to as the ‘halfa’ by my weaker siblings.” It said. “Yeah, you got a problem with that?” Danny growled. It laughed at him. “No no no. It’s an honor to test my newfound powers against you, ghost child.” Rex stood up. "You're an E.V.O., but a ghost as well? How’s that even possible? I instructed the nanites to never turn anything into an E.V.O. ever again!” "You are not the only one who can control the small machines, human boy." It replied. “Alpha…” Rex growled. “The Alpha Nanite has given me newfound power, in the form of…FEAR.” The being named Fear roared. “And here comes the crazy.” Rex braced himself. Meanwhile, Ron had ran over to the wounded Kineceleran. “Are you okay…freaky…alien…girl?” Ron said unsurely. She sat up weakly. “Yes…I’m okay.” She looked over to where the creature stood. Rex and Danny were keeping it busy, but they wouldn’t be able to contain it for long. “You…and your friends…should leave.” She panted weakly, and attempted to get up. She let out a cry of pain and fell back down. “Just stay down. My friends…they’re strong.” Ron said, right as Jake flew over them and got back in the fight. Jake let out a column of flame that hit Fear directly in the chest. Fear stumbled back, but attacked with a whiplash of tentacles. Jake nimbly dodged the attack, giving Rex the perfect chance to come in with a swift uppercut with his giant metal fists. Danny followed up with a large blast of ecto-energy. Fear slashed at Danny with shadow energy, knocking him back. A tentacle grabbed Jake by the leg and dragged him to the floor. Rex fired a chunk of pavement from his cannon, which only seemed to irritate Fear. “What’s your name?” Ron asked the Kinceleran. “My name is Sylla.” She introduced herself. “Well I’m Ron, and those are my friends; Jake, Rex, and Danny.” Ron pointed to each of them. “They’re losing…I must help them.” Sylla pressed the Omnitrix on her chest, and changed in a flash of purple. Replacing her was a form that reminded Ron of Ben’s transformation: Feedback. Obviously more feminine, with one head tendril instead of two. Sylla, in her Conductoid form, charged at Fear. She absorbed electricity from the cars around her and fired it as one concentrated beam. It hit Fear straight in the chest. Fear cried out loudly in pain, letting out a shockwave that sent everyone flying. Danny’s ghost form flickered as he changed back to human. Jake’s draconian form disappeared in a rush of flames. Rex skidded back on large mechanical boots, that deconstructed as he slowed. Sylla flew back into Ron and the two fell over together. Feedback-Sylla stood up weakly. “I’ll beat you beast! I have the Omnitrix! The most powerful device in the whole entire universe!” "You amuse me, child.” Fear chuckled. “None of your powers have affected me in the least. You are all insects…and I am here to smash you.” Fear raised a tentacle, preparing to finish what he had started. He swung down, but was suddenly hit by a barrage of missiles and lasers. Fear stumbled back, groaning in pain. Ron looked over to the direction where the attack had come from. Standing there was a large, clunky combat robot and a more streamlined, golden one. They stood there with blank stares and then fired at Fear. Heroes * Danny Fenton * Rex Salazar * Jake Long * Ron Stoppable * White Knight * Max Tennyson * Agent Six (communicator only) * Sylla (First appearance) * Lance (First appearance; cameo) * Ilana (First appearance; cameo) Villains * Fear (First appearance) Aliens Used By Sylla * Speedy (First appearance) * Plug Girl (First appearance)